Like Fire and Ice
by RAD0703
Summary: Jack needs the top dorm so he can... Cool down his abilities.. Mark needed it to... Warm up his abilites... Together they quickly find out that they go together... Like fire and ice... SEPTIPLIER


Jack just finished bringing his boxes of stuff to his dorm. His dorm was on the top floor and very secluded. He asked for it so he could practice his... Abilities. As long as Jack could remember he was always different. He could freeze things and make it snow. He made it snow almost everyday back home in Ireland.

He put his clothes in the closet and made sure there was a lot of room for his roommate. He didn't know who it was and was rather scared. He put up his posters on his side of the room. He had Wicked on Broadway, Phantom of the Opera, Batman, Kesha, and Sia. He remembered as a kid going to see Wicked with his father and how the cast gave him a hug. He smiled at the memories and moved on. His bed was easy, three pillows, two sheets, his comforter, and two extra blankets. He set up his drum set in the far corner of the room near his bed. He put his shoes at the door and laid on his bed. He put in some music and put on his headphones. You could call him Gay, but he just calls it free will. He didn't know how long he listened to The entire song list of Greece until the door opened and a rather cute guy walked in with a bunch of boxes. Like he had about 20 small boxes in his hands.

Jack watched him as he put his things away. He was about Jack's height, but very buff. He had red hair on top of his black hair and a red tank top. He had black shorts on and red shoes. He had earrings and a lip piercing. He wore leather gloves over his hands. He was putting up posters like FallOut Boy, Disturbed, Panic! At the Disco, Undertale, System of a Down, Five Finger Death Punch... Jack took of his headphones and sat up.

" Hi I'm Sean but you can call me Jack!" He said sticking out a hand.

" Mark..." Mark said looking at Jack's hand. He slowly touched Jack's hand and Jack shrunk back. Mark's hand was hot... Very hot.

" So... You like Broadway?" Mark asked trying to change the subject.

" Y-Yea! And uh you like FallOut boy?"

" Hell yea! I'm going to a concert in a month... Why did you want this dorm? Quite a ways to get to class, and everything else." Mark said putting his clothes in the closet. He finished putting his things away and plopped down at his desk.

" So what are ya studying?" Jack asked. " I'm going to be a Drummer or musician."

" Singer." Mark said. They talked for quite awhile. They had the same interests like video games, men, both liked arts and music. For about two hours they talked. Mark grew a small crush on the man before him he wasn't going to lie. Jack even got Mark to sing a song for him, Even though Mark hated Adel he sang one of Jack's favorites Rolling in the Deep. Jack played drums for Mark and Mark was smiling the whole time.

It was about 9:30 when they calmed down. Jack rubbed his hands together and realized how cold he had made this room. He put a long sleeve shirt on and sighed. Mark was fine in his shorts but realized Jack was cold.

" Can you keep a life or death secret? Cause seriously I will kill you if you tell another living soul.. I mean it Jack." Mark hissed eyes owing red.

" I'm keeping one right now." Jack said smirking.

Mark smiled and went over to the small fireplace across the room. He took off his gloves and rubbed his hands together. A small spark lit and fire came out of his finger tips. In small whimsical swirls forms little flames. The red glow illuminated Mark's face as he worked. He sent the fire to the fireplace and warmth came into the room. Jack smiled and clapped. Ice flew out and Mark jumped back. The ice melted as it touched his skin. Jack made snowflakes fall on Mark's head by shooting them above Mark. It had a tingly feeling when he did it that he loved. It made him feel free. Mark smiled ear to ear.

" I can do that too." Jack whispered.

" Like Fire and ice." Mark said.

" How long?" Jack whispered. He could not believe Mark was like him.

" My dad was a scientist before he was killed by his experiment... I was four and he asked me to come to him. He basically made me a monster... And I killed him. It was a accident of course.. It was just that he threw some tests and one went wrong." Mark said sad clear in his voice.

" Oh.. I'm so sorry..." Jack said bringing Mark in for a hug. Mark was super warm and Jack felt safe in his arms.

" It's getting too hot in here." Jack said freezing the fire over.

'' I say tomorrow we should check out the campus." Mark said shutting off the lights.

Jack agreed and they set off for sleep. All Jack thought about was how someone was like him in this world. It was like he had the same, but opposite person as a roommate. Fire and Ice, fancy that.

{Time skip}

They walked out of the dorm at 7:30 to see the campus. Jack wore a light blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He put a flower crown atop his green hair he dyed for a dare and slid on his glasses. Mark wore a red pair of shorts and a green tank-top with grey shoes. Jack got him to wear a beanie with a pink pink floof. They had a week before school started so everyone could meet. They walked down the flight of stairs and saw everyone. The first people who they saw were two girls fighting. One was about Jack's height and had warm brown hair. She wore a band tee shirt and overall shorts. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore large brown workbooks. The other girl had red hair, freckles, and was about Mark's height. She wore a plain blue dress and old sneakers. Her short hair was down and her bangs over her eyes. They had a large canvas and struggled to lift it up.

" Hey beefy dude with the glasses can ya help us out here?" The brown haired one called. Mark ran over and lifted the canvas with ease. His leather hand gloves heated the canvas but not much. He grunted and carried it though the door and the red head pointed to four nails on the wall. He hung it up and they cheered.

" I'm Ashley and she is Tiffany." The red head said.

" Mark and this is my roommate Jack." Mark said pointing to Jack.

" Not to pick on you but what's with the fingerless gloves? You part of some damn gang?" Tiffany asked.

Mark laughed and shook his head. Jack shook both of their hands and Mark did a quick high five. Mark and Jack both helped them decorate the girls room and plopped down on their mini sofa.

" What are you majoring in?" Jack asked them.

" Art and computer science." Ashley said pointing to the various paintings and computer parts around the room. Ashley had painted anything you could think of. Tiffany was building a computer by herself and planned on being a engineer helping to build robot parts for people with lost limbs.

When Mark and Jack told them their majors the girls automatically started to order them to show them. They climbed up the stairs and ran into their room. The girls slapped down on the bed and waited for the boys to show them their skills.

" Oh sing something by Adel I love her!" Tiffany said.

" Hoe I wish I could be Adel, the fatter she gets the more people love her!" Ashley said laying across Jack's bed. Mark sighed and Jack began playing Hello. Mark groaned but began singing. The girl's mouths were agape at the boys before them. Mark's clear, angelic voice rang out through the dorm and collided easily with Jack's smooth rhythm. At the climax Mark's singing became more and more powerful and Jack's drumming became more vibrant and enthusiastic until Mark's voice cut off. The mellowed it down and Mark changed pace once more. At the end the girls clapped and wooed.

" Oh my god that was fucking amazing!" Ashley said still clapping.

" Really?" Jack asked.

" You have to teach me drums!" Tiffany said.

" Hah maybe!" Jack said giggling.

They all had a good laugh until Mark grew silent. He felt fire trying to work its way out of his hands and he excused himself. He ran to the rooftop where the teachers allowed the top students in the dormitory to study. A small piece of plywood was a few feet in front of him and he set it ablaze. It wasn't big enough to see from the ground but it anyone was on the roof above him then they would freak. He made the fire dance around his finger tips as he made patterns in the sky with his fire. He went over to the plywood and blew out the flames. It left ashes and he stomped it out. He kept playing with the fire above his finger tips until he felt it wasn't as strong.

" Hey where were ya?" Jack asked looking at Mark walk through the door.

" Just getting some air. Felt a little warm in here." Mark said winking in Jack's direction,

" O-Oh... Well want to get some breakfast guys? We can check out the cafe on campus. They started giving us those cards so we can eat free for half the year." Jack said changing the subject.

They all got their coats and walked out the door. It was a chilly day 53° to be exact. Mark wore shorts and a tank top. Jack kept it to just jeans and a fleece. They headed into the small cafe and immediately smelt the most amazing pastries. At the counter was a man with quite long hair and a scar that fitted his face. He looked friendly enough though.

" Hey I'm Danny what can I get ya?" He asked.

" Uh.. what the hell I'll get the blackest, bitterest, hottest, like hottest coffee you can give me. And a lemon poppy seed muffin." Mark said emphasizing hottest.

" Okay and for you guys?" Dana asked the rest of the group.

" I'll have a frozen hot chocolate and... Any muffin that you like I trust you," Jack said.

" Dude you gotta try the chocolate explosion it's hella good," Danny said nodding.

Jack nodded and the girls ordered. " Imma have a caramel espresso and a m&m cookie." Tiffany said looking at the board above Danny with the food.

" OHHH that sounds good I'll have that but make the m&m part recess pieces!" Ashley said giggling.

Danny nodded and they swiped their cards. They sat down at the booth and Jack and Mark sat next to each other. Jack sat at the window and frosted it. No one seemed to notice except Mark and he smiled. Danny brought the food over and everyone thanked him. Mark chugged down the scalding hot liquid and sighed. He bit into his muffin and Jack started talking about his classes he was to take.

" So in the 8-11 I have music and 11-3 I have the thing where we learn how to become a professional band. Then 2-3 I have bonding with other musicians and the rest of the time is regular classes." Jack said finishing his chocolate muffin.

" Chorus from 8-11 and choir at 11-3. Then I have bonding with other musicians and the rest is real school stuff from 3-4:30." Mark said.

" Oh dammit my coffee is cold." Ashley complained taking a sip.

" Can I see?" Mark asked. She gave him her coffee and he held it in his hands for a couple seconds before drinking it. He shrugged and said it was fine to him. She took a sip and furrowed her brows.

" It's hot now..." She mumbled. " It's a little to hot actually."

" Can I see?" Jack asked. She handed it to him and he he'd it for a second before giving it back. She took a sip and swore.

" The fuck is happening... It's fucking perfect... What did you guys do?!" She said smacking her coffee on the table. She took both of their hands and pulled them out of the cafe and into the dormitory. She pulled them in her dorm and slammed the door shut. Mark and Jack stood there bored until she started speaking.

" What the fuck did did you do to my coffee?" She said crossing her arms.

" Taste it..." Mark said calmly.

" And I held it waiting for it to cool down." Jack said even calmer.

" Well you did something!" She said blocking the door.

" We just told you what we did hoe." Jack said sitting on her bed.

" Okay okay we surrender... We have super secret powers that makes us different in horrifying ways. Jack can freeze things and have snow come out of his hands like Elsa and I can do the same with fire. My father did it to me and Jack was born with it. We didn't tell anyone or else they would most likely kill us and or clone us to make a army." Mark said not stopping to breath.

" F-For real or are you fucking with me?" She said stuttering quite a lot.

Mark and Jack made ice and fire come out of their hands. Jack's was delicate and graceful, but Mark just shot fire in small balls at the fireplace. Ashley plan up screamed. Mark covered her mouth and she shrunk back. Mark swore and Jack quickly covered her mouth cooling it. She relaxed and Jack left her mouth.

" Jesus Crust... How..." Tiffany said watching Jack flick snow flakes at Ashley.

" Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's mayballine!" Mark said smirking. Jack smacked his arm and Mark laughed. Ashley and Tiffany were furious at them but quickly learned how cool it was.

" So like... This is happening..." Ashley mumbled.

" Yep!" Jack and Mark said together.

{Time skip}

" Mark wait!" Jack called out running up the steps. Mark was about to jump from the roof and end it all. Tiffany and let it slip about Mark's powers and the entire school knew about Mark. They knew for a fact when a ballsy new kid took a picture of Mark's flames from on the roof. The entire school didn't talk to him and Called him weird. Even his family that didn't know disowned him as a person. People threw him around and called him mean things. It had happened three months after the girls had learned.

" Don't do it!" Jack called tears coming rapidly. Mark shut his eyes and spawned fire. It engulfed the air around him as he made a block from Jack. The entire school stood on the patio below the roof cheering Mark on... He leaned forward and leapt off the edge he thought about every name he had been called. How news crews crowded him asking for him to put on a show. How the only people in his family that talked to him where his mother and brother... How his crush was the only person that talked to him. He had been called freak, monster, mistake, killer, satan... He had been called faggot a lot too.

He embraced death but he never hit the ground. Jack had made a large pile of snow right where Mark was going to land in front of the school. Jack jumped down and slowed his fall by powerful amounts of freezing cold air. He ran to Mark who sat in the snow pissed off.

" JACK!" Mark yelled fire mixing in with his hair.

" Mark... I need you! I can't live without you! This year you have been the only person I could have talked to and I love you! Love like in I have dreams about how perfect you are! I LOVE you Mark and I can't let you go! Will you be my boyfriend?"

" I'm going to be the death of you..." Mark mumbled tears coming.

" If you're gunna be the death of me that's how I wanna go..." Jack said smiling like a idiot. That was Mark's favorite quote from his favorite song Collar Full by Panic! At the Disco.

Jack walked up to Mark who was sitting in a puddle and smashed their lips together. Mark didn't kiss back at first, but soon did. Jack learned that Mark was a great kisser and Mark found out that Jack was a greater kisser.

{Time skip}

" Hey Mark! Put a fire in the fireplace its fucking freezing as all hell from your boyfriend!" Tom a popular kid called out to him. It was Christmas break and about 100 kids had stayed behind in the dorms sense they couldn't go home. Mark and Jack chose to stay sense both their families where so far away. There wasn't snow in LA but Jack made it snow all inside the dorm to make it feel like Christmas.

Mark didn't even turn from talking with a teacher that stayed and flung a fire ball into the place and lit the entire room with light. Jack made little snowmen with a flick of his wrist and gave one to Mark. Mark smiled.

He flung flames Into the air and yelled Jack. Jack whipped around and froze the flame in place. A girl Maria caught it and smiled. A delicate flame shaped into the form of a horse and she held it softly.

" Your awesome," She said smiling.

" Yea he is," Mark said bringing his lips to Jack's.

" Ya know what you guys?" Maria said smiling.

" What?" They both asked.

" You guys are like fire and ice but you go together."

{time skip}

" I do," Mark said.

" I do." Jack said smiling.

The rings where beautiful. They where golden and diamond bands with flames and snowflakes engraved into them. Mark and Jack kissed and ice and flames alike collided at their finger tips. Like fire and ice, but they go together...


End file.
